Blessing of a Botched Plan
by Unease
Summary: Lucy avoids Erza to keep her (poorly kept) secret love hidden. However, when Natsu decides that she has done enough running, he cooks up a not-so-well-thought-out plan to get her to confront her emotions. ErLu (Erza/Lucy). Femslash. Oneshot.


**The plot-bunnies attack when I least expect it, so I had to satisfy them with this little oneshot. I started watching Fairy Tail after checking out a profile of someone who favorited my other story. Thanks Yuri-hime if you're reading this! I'm gripped! Sorry in advance for OOC characters, it takes me a while to get into the gist of things.**

**Jellal doesn't exist in my mind~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia liked Erza Scarlet. A lot.

This was of no surprise to almost every member of Fairy Tail. Although Lucy thought she had kept her feelings well hidden, she thought wrong. Anybody with eyes could see the way her gaze immediately shifted to the requip mage every time she entered the room. They could see how it lingered for a moment too long; how it travelled for a split second up and down Erza's body; how it was filled with such a peculiar _warmth..._

"Lucy-san?" Mirajane spoke, noticing Lucy's absent dreamy stare into the distance, her hands supporting her chin as she sat at the guild bar. Her voice didn't seem to penetrate the girl's thoughts, so she slammed her hand down on the bar. The sharp sound tore Lucy from her thoughts, her heart pounding against her chest in surprise.

"Huh?" She uttered dazedly, eyes narrowing in irritation, "what was that for?"

Mirajane chuckled, "I think it's time for an intervention, Lucy."

"A-an intervention?" Lucy echoed, wondering what on earth the woman was talking about. Elfman chuckled from his place next to her before taking a long drink from his mug.

"Hiding your feelings for a girl is not manly, Lucy-san," He stated, nodding sagely.

Lucy stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Do I look like a man to you?! And hiding feelings for a girl? You're crazy..." She trailed, voice becoming less and less convincing. Mira smiled kindly at her before taking her hand.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail knows you like Erza. Some have been placing bets on when you would tell her. You're looking more desperate every day!" She told. Lucy's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Y-you all know? And you've been _placing bets_?!" She asked, incredulous, drawing the attention of some other guild members. She shook her head adamantly, "I do _not _like Erza! I-I mean as a friend of course, but like _that_? No way!"

Mirajane sighed, wiping down the bar with a cloth, "We do not care who loves who here, Lucy. Love is a rare magic, to be cherished and treasured-"

"I do _not _love Erza!" Lucy snapped, blushing furiously as she realised just how loud she had announced that lie. The silence in the guild hall was deafening as several pairs of eyes looked at her, _knowingly._

It was then that Lucy Heartfilia fled the guild for the solace of her bed, where she decided she would stay until the storm of embarrassment subsided.

–

When Natsu Dragneel entered the doors of Fairy Tail with Gray and Erza, he noticed it was eerily quiet. He also noticed the absence of his friend Lucy, who had opted out of the latest job request, claiming to be ill. However, this excuse did not sit right with Natsu. It hadn't the last three times she had used it. He gritted his teeth. Lucy was avoiding Erza, and it was becoming more evident that she would rather flee her problems than tackle them head on. Only Erza, her skull as thick as her armour sometimes, did not know of Lucy's feelings.

"Mira! Where is Lucy?" He demanded. Mirajane looked up at the sound of her name.

"She left about an hour ago. We don't know where she went, but she looked upset." She explained, sharing a knowing look with the dragon slayer. Master Makarov had suggested that someone bring up the subject of Erza to Lucy in order to get the issue ironed out; the more Lucy avoided the object of her affections, the more Team Natsu suffered. Unfortunately for Mira, she had drawn the short straw.

"We should go check on her." Erza stated, concerned etched on her face, about to turn out of the door when Gray grasped her arm.

"Erza... leave this to Natsu for now," He said, knowing Erza was probably the last person Lucy wanted to see in that moment, "she doesn't need all of us making a fuss."

Erza reluctantly relented, allowing Natsu to exit.

Later, she sat with her friend and old rival at an empty table, nursing a glass of water in her gauntlet-clad hand. Erza had picked up on the fact that Lucy had been distant lately, always mumbling some excuse to leave when they were in the same room, never making eye contact. The red-haired woman did not know what she had done wrong. Had she hurt Lucy in some way? Said something insensitive that the mage had overheard?

Suddenly, the glass she was holding shattered between her fingers as her hand clenched into a tight fist. Mirajane looked at her friend worriedly.

"What have I done to her? It's because of me that she is upset, isn't it?" She asked, mentally berating herself for causing Lucy to be cold. The white-haired woman opposite her resisted the urge to soothe Erza's worry, figuring that it was not her place to tell her of Lucy's desires.

"You've done nothing, Erza. Stop worrying now, I'm sure the cause will come out eventually." Mira consoled. _'Along with other things...' _She internally added. Erza sighed, picking at the wooden table, deciding to wait for Natsu's return.

* * *

Lucy laid snuggled in her covers, clutching Plue close to her. She tried to block out thoughts of what had happened with Mirajane earlier, as well as thoughts of Erza, with no avail. Every time she remembered everyone's probing stare she burrowed deeper into her pillows, wishing they would swallow her up and spit her out in an alternate reality. The knowledge that almost every person in Fairy Tail knew of her affections made her feel queasy. She thought she had hidden her feelings so well...

"What do I do now?" She pondered aloud, her quivering spirit giving no reply, as expected, "If Erza finds out about my feelings she might never talk to me again!"

"Where's the optimistic Lucy gone?" Natsu inquired from Lucy's window. The girl shrieked in surprise, throwing a pillow at him with surprising force.

"I've told you not to sneak in here! That rectangular shape over there is called a door, Natsu!" She scolded, "use it!"

Natsu ignored her, "You need to tell Erza."

"You know too? How do you all know this?!" Lucy exclaimed, "and I can't tell her... she won't feel the way I do."

"Lucy," Natsu started, dropping down beside her, "you're one of my best friends for a reason. I'm not the smartest guy, but I know that Erza would be a fool if she didn't at least appreciate your feelings. Our team isn't a team without you. Please do something."

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered, realising in that moment that she had to do something, if not for her, then for the sake of her friends, "I don't think I'm brave enough to tell her."

"Then we'll have to make a plan!" Natsu announced excitedly, ruining the sentimentality of the moment. Lucy had to smile; she wouldn't have her friend any other way.

* * *

She was nervous.

Not only did she think the plan was absolutely ridiculous, but it was so utterly _clichéd _that she was finding it hard to take it seriously. Such a plan could have only been cooked up by Happy. The blue cat had been far too invested in romance novels lately, and his input into Natsu's easily-influenced plans could only spell out disaster. If, however, by some miraculous chance the plan worked, Lucy would be sure to supply him with a lifetime's amount of fish.

Natsu was in his position, sat at a table eating like an animal. Lucy questioned why she was trusting such a delicate issue to such a savage, before turning her eyes to Erza, who was staring back at her. She blushed profusely and averted her gaze, tempted to leave the room as she always did in this situation. This time however, her feet remained firmly rooted to the ground. She promised Natsu she would no longer run.

Gray, as directed, distracted Erza by initiating conversation. Lucy inhaled deeply. It was time.

She began to walk forward, her heart thrumming against her chest violently. Her legs felt like stone and her stomach was heavy, filled to the brim with butterflies. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Natsu's foot slowly extend. _"Yes, just as planned."_

The crook of her foot caught against his lower leg and she _flew. _Just as planned, she hurtled toward Erza, prepared to be caught romantically by Titania herself; their lips would _meet _and it would be perfect, even if she was rejected soon afterwards.

But no. It became increasingly obvious that Natsu had been situated too far away from Erza, and Lucy was simply too heavy to make it. Erza herself was too engrossed in the conversation she was having with Gray to notice Lucy's predicament, and thus was helpless to stop the doomed flight. Lucy braced herself for impact as her face grew ever closer to Erza's armoured chest.

_Crash!_

Lucy felt pain explode through her nose, quickly snaking to the rest of her head. Erza grabbed the girl before she fell to the floor, shocked. Blood coated the front of Erza's incredibly sturdy armour. Lucy saw the edges of her vision blurring. Gray glared at Natsu, scowling.

"Great work, you idiot! You were meant to sit closer, we planned all this out!" He yelled, seeing tears stream down Lucy's face. Natsu growled.

"Oh yeah? Maybe you shouldn't have distracted Erza so much! And put your pants on, pervert-"

The two quickly attacked each other, the other Fairy Tail members not sure which commotion to look at. Noise broke out soon after, with yells and shouts filling the air as usual when the two boys began fighting. Erza swiftly whisked Lucy into her arms and escaped from the fray, this being the closest she had been to the girl in weeks.

The last thing Lucy noticed before she passed out was the absolute care in Erza's eyes as she was carried away.

* * *

_'Ugh,' _Lucy thought, her head pounding as she awoke, _'how did I get back to my apartment?'_

She made to cover her yawn with a hand, and immediately regretted it when her nose erupted in pain once more, letting out a yelp. The memories of the botched plan soon came flooding back to her, and her cheeks flushed red when she realised that it was Erza that had brought her home. _'She probably thinks I'm crazy now. Stupid Natsu! Stupid Happy!'_

Her fantasies of killing the joyful blue cat were cut short when the object of her affections entered the main body of the apartment with a bowl and washcloth, dressed in regular clothes.

"You're awake, that's good," Erza spoke, sitting on the edge of the bed, placing the bowl on the table, "you took a bad hit to the face. I'm sorry I didn't catch you."

Lucy laughed nervously, sitting up, "It isn't your fault, I should have looked where I was going."

"Or maybe Natsu should have been closer to me when he tripped you." Erza suggested with a smirk. Lucy's heart dropped.

"You notice he tripped me?" She parroted, feeling embarrassment creep up her neck and show in her face once more.

"Not until Gray divulged your plan. Inadvertently, I'm sure. I pieced everything together after that. Besides, it's usually Wendy who is the clumsy one." The requip mage said, finally reaching for the bowl, sitting cross legged with it resting in the gap. She wrung the cloth to stop it dripping.

Lucy sighed, _'I'm totally gonna kill those guys. Now I look like a total loser.'_

"Now stay still, your nose is still bleeding a little." Erza commanded, gently holding the girl's face with one hand and dabbing away the blood with the washcloth. Lucy winced at every touch, though secretly relished the care and attention.

"Y-You don't have to do this," Lucy stammered, looking directly into Erza's brown eyes, "I was stupid, I'm sorry for the bother I've caused."

"I want to. A knight never leaves a princess in need." She replied, blushing slightly at how corny that line was. _'Well done, Casanova.'_

Lucy simply giggled, bringing a smile to Erza's face.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I bet everyone was laughing..." She said, feeling slightly humiliated. Erza simply squeezed her hand.

"I think Natsu and Gray created enough of a distraction. They're probably still fighting now," Erza spoke, putting the bowl back on the table, "now I believe it's time you told me something."

Lucy sighed. She had thought for a second she had escaped the woman's questioning, though she supposed she owed Erza at least an explanation for her behaviour.

"I'm sorry. I've been avoiding you all this time because... because..." No matter how hard Lucy tried, she could not spit out the words Erza wanted to hear.

"You risked a broken nose thanks to a flawed plan just to admit your feelings," Erza interrupted, "and for some strange reason I think that's adorable..."

"Y-you do?" Lucy asked, surprised. In hindsight, she thought the plan looked pathetic and somewhat creepy, but if it floated Erza's proverbial boat then she wasn't complaining. Erza smiled.

"There's one thing left for me to do, and I'm not sure how to do it without hurting you." She stated, situating herself so she could see Lucy directly. The blonde girl felt her heart drop.

_'She's rejecting me.' _

Erza placed her hand on the back of Lucy's neck and began to lean in. Lucy's eyes widened, and she prayed to whoever was listening that she didn't faint or ruin this moment somehow. Luckily, her prayers were answered, and she felt Erza's lips ever-so-gently press against her own. After a few perfect seconds, they parted, and Erza moved her hand to Lucy's cheek, smiling at her fondly.

"It would have been much easier to just tell me how you felt. I've felt the same way for a long time," She admitted, tucking a strand of loose hair behind Lucy's ear, "when you avoided me, I thought I had done something wrong."

Lucy bashfully looked down at her hands, one of which was intertwined with Erza's, "you didn't do anything wrong. I was just running from my problems again, I'm not strong like you, Natsu or Gray. I thought you couldn't like someone weak like me."

Erza chuckled, "Lucy, you are strong. Strength has many forms; to me, it isn't determined by how many bad guys you can take down, or how powerful your attacks are. Strength is the purity of your ideals and your ability to love; even the physically weakest person in the world can be the strongest if they reach out and take what is in front of them."

Lucy said nothing in reply, choosing instead to launch herself into Erza's arms, holding on tightly to the woman and knocking them backwards with her momentum. Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy as the girl rested her head on her chest. Over the next hours, she and Erza shared small sweet kisses (as to avoid hurting Lucy's nose further) and several tentative touches.

It was in these moments of their budding relationship that Lucy Heartfilia felt she was the happiest girl in the world.


End file.
